The Finer Points of Race
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: Two senators walking down Venice's streets after the meeting with the duke. Both have differences of opinion. Only one will sleep soundly.


The Finer Points of Race

This is based on a script that I had to do for English while studying Othello. Apparantly, it was an "interesting read." I've altered and added to it to see what you guys think. It's set between Acts 1 and 2.

Unusually for Venice it was a cool night, almost the opposite of what the climate was like at Cyprus, at least according to reports. "No doubt that's a bad thing," thought Lucio, one of Venice's senators. "The Turks are probably more used to such conditions than us."

Casca, another of the senators was walking with him. From the looks of things, his mind was equally occupied. They always took the same route together when heading back to their homes, not out of wanting the comfort of presence that results from walking down the same path but simply because it was the quickest route to their respective homes. Lucio wouldn't really call Casca a friend, he'd use the term "acquaintance" or "someone, despite my wishes, I'm forced to work with." Such journeys were uncomfortable. The tension seemed larger than normal. Lucio decided to break it.

"What a night eh?" breathed Lucio, the vapor coming out of his mouth seemingly reaffirming his point. What with the Turks bearing down on Cyprus…"

"And that Moor ensnaring one of Venice's fairest maidens!" exploded Casca. This surprised Lucio. Othello's marriage to Desdemona was what was bothering his 'acquaintance?'

"Huh? What do you mean ensnared?" he asked. "Did you not hear his testimony? Othello didn't use drugs, charms or any other items that his kind that his kind is usually associated with. He won Brabantio's daughter."

"Won, yes. Whether he deserves her is another matter, one that I do not support. Nor do I approve of you or the rest of the senate defending him. If justice had prevailed that moor would be languishing in a dungeon by now."

In earlier times, Lucio would have been surprised to hear himself defending a moor. He didn't know much about the tribes of savages that lived to the lands south of them, and if the stories of Portuguese traders were anything to go by that was probably a good thing. Accepting a moor into the ranks of Venice's soldiers was something that Lucio was initially uncomfortable with, but he quickly cleared all doubts in his mind after seeing his aptitude for swords play and military strategy. Despite his colour, his soldiers, such as Cassio looked up to him with respect and Iago, well, his loyalty to the moor was frankly disturbing at times.

"I didn't hear you making any complaints at the council," Lucio eventually responded.

"Given our council's lack of conviction it didn't seem my place to stand alone in argument," Casca almost spat.

"Well unlike you, I possess enough conviction to state what I believe is right. It is a blessing that Othello and Desdemona are together…"

"It is a curse!" Casca exploded. "A violation against the laws of nature and society!"

Such fervor disturbed Casca's counterpart. The African tribes may have been distrusted, pitied, reviled, but it was a rare thing for people to express outright hatred for them. They were fellow human beings after all, even if their society was culturally backward.

Clearly Casca had no such qualms; "Someone of high standing in our community in our community has lowered herself to a being of lower existence and order!"

"You bias dog!" Lucio shouted, surprising himself with the amount of anger he possessed. "It is not what you are that matters, but what you do. Consider what Othello has done for us."

"Nothing comes to mind. You'll have to _enlighten_ me"

"Think about it. The fortitude of Cyprus is best known to him. If we did not have Othello in our employment, Cyprus would have fallen long ago."

"Or he just got lucky," Casca mused.

Lucio pressed on; "Regardless, such actions deserve reward. He has found comfort in Desdemona, a reward that's long overdue."

"Yes that's all she is to him, a reward for deeds that the moor believes are greater than what they are!" Casca exploded ("volatile prick," Lucio mused."). "His poor mind couldn't begin to comprehend what he has obtained and his single mindedness no doubt forced him to overstep the line that divides our races."

"Yes it's such a shame that line exists," said Lucio airily. "But think about it. Desdemona would be a reward for any man, at least if that fool Rodrigo is anything to go by. But unlike many, I think that Othello has true love rather than 'urges'" Casca snorted at this but Lucio pressed on; "He claimed to be rude in speech yet delivered a soliloquy that moved even the duke. Such actions come from the heart."

"Yes, a very dark one in this case. No doubt he has _warm hands._"

There was silence, apart from the sound of their footsteps, and who was interested in listening to that? "I assume that you want to add more to your conversation," Lucio said eventually.

The look on Casca's face would have made a demon proud; "Damn right! That speech controversy only proves that the Moor, in addition to other things, is a filthy hypocrite!" Lucio sighed but Casca continued his outburst; "He acts humble to ensnare people! He's ensnared Iago and Cassio, the former being an honorable man and the later being a skilled man of arathmatic! He must have exaggerated his tales to Desdemona, ensuring that she only saw his visage in his mind! A member of a lower race has used his cunning to worm his way into _our_ graces!"

Silence. No walking feet to break it. They'd both come to a stop, perhaps subconsciously. "This is where we part," said Lucio slowly. "My dwelling is just down this next street." He took on a lighter mood. "No doubt I'll sleep well tonight. Turkish defeat is imminent after all." And with that he walked off, content to have got the last word in.

Casca stood there. It was indeed unfortunate that, that naive _idiot_ had got the last word in, but there was indeed purpose to him waiting here. The sound of footsteps could be heard as if to reaffirm that point. Finally they stopped. More silence, far more ominous than the silence that had preceded it. Eventually Casca spoke; "you took your time."

"Couldn't be helped," the hooded newcomer replied. "That fool Rodrigo was a bit... suicidal. He was also more reluctant to fill my purse."

"Indeed?"

"Yes," the stranger chuckled. "Took me a whole five minutes to convince him-a big improvement over the usual five seconds."

Casca checked the alley that Lucio had walked down. No movement. He checked the waterways. No movement. He checked the main street. No movement. If Venice was hell it had definitely frozen over. "We're clear," nodded Casca.

Iago threw back his hood. More silence. Casca decided to assert himself. "It seems that your little ploy to disgrace the moor didn't pay off."

"Nor did I hear you lending sympathy to Brabantio," Iago replied simply.

More silence, with Iago's presence making it even more unbearable. Casca would never admit it, but Iago genuinely scared him. The man was a complete and utter sociopath. It was only because their aims were similar that Casca was willing to work with him.

"So what must be done?" Casca asked eventually. Iago grinned, bearing resemblance to a vampire-his true self perhaps? Casca wouldn't be too surprised.

"Rodrigo has proven to be most…charitable. Still, I will need some more funds."  
"I'm willing. But what's your plan of action?"

The grin still existed. "Let's say that Cyprus will be an interesting…playground. I'm sure that the Moor and his friends will find it most…entertaining."

In fear, Casca nodded and gave Iago a bag of gold coins. Nodding, Iago pocketed it and started walking off. "Wait," Casca said meekly. Iago halted and turned his head back to look.

"Why are you doing this?" Casca whispered. We both know where I stand on the matter but what about your motivations?"

Iago's eyes flickered dangerously. "The people of this world reside in my toy box Casca. Don't make me add you to it." And with that he seemingly disappeared into the night.

Casca had to use all his willpower to stop himself from whimpering. He looked down the alley where Lucio lived, probably having sweet dreams. For the first time in his life, he had Casca's envy.


End file.
